Operation: Mistletoe
by SageoWind218
Summary: Kairi tries to play matchmaker for two unsuspecting boys with the magical Mistletoe.


^__^ What I get for loving Christmas, eh? We all know Christmas is coming and... so are exams... ::shudders:: Anyway, I've decided to make a short one shot fic about Christmas coming to Destiny Islands. Now... this is slight AU because the story line of Kingdom Hearts does not happen. 

Thank you, Kairi 099, Sora otaku/ Baka Cocunut (I hope I got that right...) and Heartless Kairi for reviewing 'Treasured Memories"! 

Warning- Shonen-ai and possible Yaoi (Riku/Sora) -Gotta love the couple!-

Squaresoft and Disney own Kingdom Hearts and any character in this story that is not mine... 

_

"Operation: Mistletoe"

_

The gentle lapping of the ocean against the sand brought a peaceful mind to the three sitting by it. Each of them was busy in their own work, trying to not let the others cheat off their idea for the upcoming event that would take place in just a week. A young brunette was grabbing a marker when he noticed the black-gloved hand reach for it also. The hands brushed over one another smoothly, which caused the smaller of the two to blush from the contact. The other chuckled before grabbing the marker while his friend was in a stupor. He had noticed that ever since the month had become December, that the younger boy was acting strangely around him. He would blush or turn away slightly if any touch was made or a comment was said. Whenever the silver-haired boy had flirted with their third friend, a girl with dark pink hair and a lovely smile, the brunette would tear up and put his hands up to his face and run away. The tall male had shrugged it off, but now it was becoming annoying and quite disturbing. "You think you can blush any more?" he asked his friend who had been looking for another utensil. "I... um..." To the boy's bewilderment, the tanned boy _blushed _even more! It was outrageous to him... and hard to figure out. "Sora? Are you okay? You blushed more..." He began to poke one of the flushed cheeks curiously for he had never seen his buddy so uncomfortable. 

"I'm fine, Riku!" Sora exclaimed with haste and then leaned himself away from Riku. He took the scissors into his hands and started to cut the picture out of the colored paper. Riku just shook his head; he struck out again. For the past three days he had nosed himself into Sora's business, interested in what was the cause of Sora's new personality. "Sora... you stubborn little brat..." Riku muttered under his breath, knowing the younger would hear it. "Br-brat?! _I'm a BRAT!?" _Sora's cerulean irises shot hot knives towards Riku with a fiery glare. "Well, you're a _jerk, _Riku! You know that?!" The sable-haired youth huffed and initiated a pout. His bottom lip poked out and his eyes narrowed. So much like a child... "I'll pronounce you both jerks if you don't shut up so I can concentrate."

The two turned to the female, who look irritated by their childish squabble. "Here I am, trying to put together a half-decent bouquet of mistletoe that my cousin shipped me from his world and you two, being the five-year-olds you are, decide to ruin my deliberating thinking! I mean, _come on, _Sora! Even I see you've been acting strange!" She set down the grouped plant, then sat where she could look at the two better. "So... what's up?" 

"It's _nothing, _Kairi... You two are making a big deal out of my business, you know that?" Sora picked up his project again and began to cut again until Riku tore it away from his hands. "Spill,"  
the pale boy inquired as he leaned dangerously close to the other boy, his voice no louder than a whisper which accented his agitation and worry at the same time. Though, he had tried to cover up that worry a bit more... Sora couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Riku and Kairi out in the cold about his problems, but he had to keep it a secret... At least until the holiday came. "It's a surprise," Sora said carefully before placing his on Riku's and taking his project back. Riku groaned irritably and pulled his silky locks in frustration. "Like I said before," Riku sighed as he placed his attention back in the ornaments he was working on. "You're a stubborn little brat."

__

"Now... where should we put this, Kairi?"

Sora was now holding tinsel and garland in his hands as he balanced himself on a stepladder. Kairi was below him, being the 'decor expert' she was. She had been bossing them all morning about how the secret place should look for their party that was to be thrown later that day, meaning it was Christmas Eve. Tidus, Waka, and Selphie had put together several wreaths made of strawberries and palm tree leaves. Riku had finished ornaments with their names on one for he had the best cursive writing. Kairi had strung mistletoe that her cousin had sent her above certain doors so _someone _would have to kiss _someone _else. It was a devious plot that appeared too innocent. She was going to play matchmaker this year.... A mischievous grin made its way across her lips and she rubbed her hands together cunningly. This was all too easy. 

First, she had to practically beg her cousin in sending her the famous mistletoe. Second, two certain people were given the time wrong. The two people had been told to be there an hour earlier than everyone else, giving them time to at least get under the mistletoe if they were alone. Third, she had promised Tidus and Waka extra food when the party started if they kept their mouths shut and she had given her hair barrette Selphie had wanted so badly. Finally, unbeknownst to the others, she would place extra mistletoe two hours before the hour the two were to be there. Easy as pie, if she said so herself.

But then, there came a slight problem. One had a strong sense of dignity and it would take a bit more than mistletoe for that person to break down and kiss the other person. But the feeling of rejection would eventually come to the other and he would start crying. And loyalty and the need to comfort someone was a bit stronger in the older person. But she didn't expect a problem. It was as clear as crystal that they had fallen in love with each other. "Hey, Kairi... you listening?! This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Hmmm?" Kairi looked up to see flaming sapphire eyes scowling at her. "Oh! Sora! Um... Put it down a bit more then tie it. There!" Kairi giggled as the brunette tied the tinsel and garland to the hook over the opening. "Okay... that it?" he asked while stepping down and observed their work. His friend also saw all that they had done and smiled at him. "Yep. It's done," she said as she proceeded to the exit without mistletoe. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to speak to the youth. "Be here at seven, kay?" Sora nodded and followed her out of the secret place. 

_

"Hello...?" Kairi walked into the secret place, her hands carrying a small bag and her eyes shifting to every sound imaginable. If anyone were here while she did her 'Operation: Mistletoe', her entire plan would be ruined. "Hello?" she called again, no one but her echo answered her. She gave a grin of a Cheshire Cat and put the stepladder under the first archway so she could finish the third phase of her plan. Opening the small bag, she pulled out a green leaf that carried the smell of pine, for some unknown reason. (I have never even seen a live mistletoe, how in the world am I supposed to know how it _smells!?_) Then, taking a hook, she hung the leaf on the tinsel Sora had hung earlier. 

After placing mistletoe on almost every inch she could, Kairi glanced outside to see it had taken about an hour to do her dirty work. _'Shouldn't one of them be here by now?' _she thought to herself. As she stood impatiently, she heard a soft _jingle _that she knew right away. With a evil giggle, she hid herself behind a near by rock that easily covered her presence and waited. 

A skinny brunette walked through one of the entranceways into the secret place and then paused. "Where is everybody...?" he asked himself before placing his platter of food and presents down. "It's near seven... so where is everyone?" He walked all along the wall at least twice, then he sighed and slumped to the floor. "I bet Kairi forgot the time and gave everyone else another time. Oh, well. I can wait for an hour." The brunette pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and a pencil. He opened the book to a blank page and propped it up with his legs. For the next five minutes, all Kairi heard was the soft scribbling of the pencil of the paper. 

"You're the only one here, Sora?"

Kairi peered over the rock to find a silver-haired boy dressed in black. His head was directed to the brunette sitting on the ground, drawing quietly. A curious façade came upon the taller boy's face and he walked over to the other boy and scrutinized over Sora's shoulder. "What're you drawing?" he asked the brunette, who shut his book quickly, a large blush on his face. "None of your business!" Sora squealed in defense to the other's disturbed gaze. A silver eyebrow cocked slightly and the head tilted. "Why so secretive?" the black-clothed asked in a deep purr as he leaned closer little by little to the smaller boy. "R-riku!?" 

__

'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss- NO!' Kairi groaned mentally in disappointment. Riku had pulled away and started _laughing! _They were so close, too... _'Wait!' _Kairi looked upward hopefully and gasped joyfully after she did. There was mistletoe right above the boys. Now, all one of them had to do was look up and they would notice it. Maybe her plan would become complete after all. "Hey, Sora?" Riku asked in a strange tone. Kairi immediately glanced over her hiding place and saw Riku's head tilted heavenward. He had seen the mistletoe, obviously. "Is that that stuff Kairi was so hyped up about?" Sora gazed to what Riku was implying. "Yep... Wait a second...!" Sora's eyes widened as he recalled what Kairi had said who knows how many times. _"Whenever two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss!" _

"Um... Riku? Do you remember what Kairi said about the mistletoe?" The sapphire irises turned towards emerald eyes. (Does Riku have emerald eyes?) "Yeah... I think so... 'When two people are under the mistletoe... .... ... ... They ... ... uuuhhh... ... ... ... ... They have to..." Riku flushed lightly and looked away from his friend. He knew now what the mistletoe meant. It was like the paopu fruit, only the leaf above them was green, flat, and temporary... right? "Riku... I know you don't want to but... it is the tradition..." Sora hugged his legs tightly, anticipating Riku's answer. He knew what is was anyway... "And you just _can't _break tradition!" Riku grinned happily before grabbing Sora by the shoulders and kissing him. Sora was surprised to find this new turn of events occurring, but nonetheless, he gave up in just a mater of seconds. ... How long had he wanted this?

It was as if Heaven had shot Kairi through the head, or something similar, but before she knew, she jumping up and down and shrieking cheerfully, saying all the while: "My plan worked, my plan worked!" She, however, forgot to notice the two who were embarrassed beyond words, and pulled away from eachother quickly. "_KAIRI!?_" Her joyous corybantic stopped abruptly and she nervously twisted her neck to see Riku and Sora gawking at her embarrassingly. "Uh... Hey, guys!" she waved at them while trying to cover up her tension. She cursed herself for exposing her hiding place like that. Now, one of them were going to- Too late...

Sora had left in tears and had ran out into the island before anyone could do anything. Riku gave Kairi a strange look before running after him and leaving her alone. She wanted to pound her head against the wall of the secret place but, she wanted to go see what would happen if she followed the two. One again, the 'Kairi-the-matchmaker' grin came upon the remorseful face, making things weirder than they were. "I'll have those two together yet!" She proclaimed to the entire island. Everyone who had heard cocked an eyebrow. 

_

Sora fell onto his knees with a tired pant and a tearful grunt. He had run for some time away and he didn't really know where he was. There was much more green and less moderns than he recalled. "Where am I?" He let his head propel to different corners of the area and became aware of the sword slashes in the trees. 'I see you found my training spot..."

Sora squeaked in shock when he heard the recognizable voice. "Wh-why'd you follow me?!" the brunette squealed out as he back away from the advancing teen. "Because.... I knew that you were hurt and humiliated..." the silver-haired boy reached out for Sora, who found himself pressed against a smooth rock. 'Sora... I'm sorry for what I did...It's just that... you see..." Scratching his head, he sighed. "I don't know any other way to say this, Sora... but... I... um, I lo-..." Sora tilted his head cutely and then smiled as he figured out why his friend was being so... shy. "Riku..." Sora asked in a sweet, yet mocking voice. "You love me, don't you?"

"Um... Yeah... that sounds about right," Riku confessed, noting the loving blush that came upon his shorter friend's face. "You want to know how long I wanted to hear that?" Sora inquired as he stepped forward and embraced Riku gently. "Merry Christmas, Riku..."

_

A malicious giggle came from the girl's throat as she saw the happy couple cuddle. "This was way too easy..." she said to herself while putting her arms behind her head. "A bit... too easy..." Her face took on a confused look before she smirked into the night. "Looks like Kairi, super-secret-matchmaker, has brought another happy couple again!" 

_

"Hey, Riku... you hear that?" Sora asked as he began to look around the area for the source of the voice. Riku shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. It's probably a seagull..."

_

Fin

_

Sorry to those of you I told that this would be up about Wednesday or Thursday... I was busier and I had exam crap this weekend so I didn't get this up until now. Sowwie. 

I am doing a sequel to 'Treasured Memories' called "Waiting to be With you." It's about how Riku goes on after Sora's death. And.... yeah.... Also, I am getting the K.H. soundtrack Tuesday or Wednesday. So, more story ideas. ^____^

Ya'll know the Kingdom Hearts game trailer right? Well, my little sister got "Mickey's House of Mouse/Villians" video about five days ago and the trailer was on there. And we've watched that preview so many times, she can hum the "Hikari/Simple and Clean" song now. And she's autistic too. Isn't that bad on my part?


End file.
